<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verivery Shorts by Sassysofia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765445">Verivery Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysofia/pseuds/Sassysofia'>Sassysofia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VERIVERY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bondage, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bodyswap, Comfort, Crack, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Dongheon is Whipped, Fluff, Handcuffs, Hurt Minchan, M/M, Mentioned VIXX Ensemble, Stan VERIVERY, Witch!Kangmin, Witches, cat!gyehyeon, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysofia/pseuds/Sassysofia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote these little ficlets for class during a trope bingo! I will probably add any other shorts I write here~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Hoyoung/Ju Yeonho, Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Body Swap (Just Sleep it Off)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very hot and the blankets felt like a boa constrictor squeezing him. Trying to sit up, Yongseung was quickly stopped by an arm that flung around his chest, hugging him tight.</p><p>Confused as to why someone was in his bed with him, he looked over to see which member snuck into his room. A peaceful Hoyoung laid sound asleep. This wasn’t his bed. There wasn’t a bunk above him, only the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>That's weird. I don’t remember going to Yeonho’s and Hoyoung’s room last night.</em>
</p><p>Pushing Hoyoung’s arm away with more force, Yongseung got up and made his way to the bathroom to shower before the others woke up. Stumbling a little, it felt weird to walk for some reason. Maybe his legs weren’t fully awake yet.</p><p>Flipping the lightswitch and entering the bathroom, Yongseung quickly washed his face and looked up into the mirror.</p><p><em>What?! Is this some type of elaborate prank? Am I still sleeping?</em> Yongseng grabbed and pulled at his face, however the face staring back at him in the mirror was not his. It was Yeonho.</p><p>Running into his own room, he found his body sound asleep in his bed. It was like he was having a weird out of body experience and a nightmare all in one.</p><p>Hands shaking, he reached down to shake the shoulder of his own body to wake whoever was inside. Stirring, the boy rolled over and struggled to open his eyes.</p><p>The moment his eyes focused on Yongseung standing there, he shrieked starting everyone in the room. Kangmin shot up and looked down from his bunk rubbing his eyes confused.</p><p>“What's going on?” Dongheon yelled as he flew into the room. The boy in bed could only sit there and point at Yongseung, not being able to form words.</p><p>Eventually a stuttered “You You, Me? How? What is happening?” quickly he felt around on his own body before looking back up at Yongseung.</p><p>“I don’t know. I just woke up in your bed all tangled with Hoyoung in your body.” Yongseung explained.</p><p>“Wait so let me get this right, Yeonho is actually Yongseung, and the Yongseung sitting on the bed is Yeonho?” Gyehyeon tried to make sense of the mess as he leaned over the bed railing to look at Yeonho sitting below him.</p><p>“Yea it’s to early for this, I’m going back to sleep.” He turned back and pulled the covers over his head.</p><p>Hoyoung came in rubbing his eyes. “Yeonho ah, why did you get up so early?”</p><p>“We have a bit of a problem.” Yongseung responded in Yeonho’s place.</p><p>After Hoyoung was filled in and everyone was equally confused. They all sat around at a loss about what to do with this strange situation.</p><p>“What if this is a giant shared dream we are all having. Yongseung, go back to sleep in Yeonho’s bed and Yeonho, stay here and sleep. Kinda like restarting a computer. It usually fixes everything.” Minchan suggested off handedly before also laying back down to sleep again.</p><p>None of the other boys had any other better ideas so they all went back to bed. Around noon Yeonho’s eyes fluttered open to see Hoyoung sleeping next to him like usual.</p><p><em>Oh good, it was just a weird dream.</em> He smiled.</p><p>Kangmin bursted into the room suddenly, running over to the side of the bed Yeonho was on.</p><p>“Did we fix it? Are you Yeonho and not Yongseung?” he shouted.</p><p>Hoyoung chucked a pillow at the boy for waking him up the second time that morning. “Yea it's Yeonho now dummy. Yongseung would never sleep in this late. He is probably on his morning run right now”</p><p>The front door opened and Yongseung could be heard yelling “I'm back from my run and I brought back scones from the bakery down stairs to celebrate being back in my body.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minchan was sad that he had to stay home during promotions. Verivery tried to cheer him up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had just gotten back from filming multiple variety shows to promote their new song. Minchan was waiting for them in the dorms feeling a little down that he wasn't able to join them, but also appreciated that the company let him take a break to get better. </p><p>“Minchan! We had to play guess the kpop song game today and we were all really bad at it. We needed you!” Kangmin came in bouncing with excitement. </p><p>“We only sucked at it because Hoyoung and Yeonho tried to sabotage us by yelling random lyrics over the song being played.” Dongheon followed the energetic youngest into the family room.</p><p>All of the boys filed in and squeezed onto the couch and surrounding floor space. Only about four of the boys could fit on the couch, so Hoyoung, Gyehyeon, and Yongsenug usually took one for the team and sat on the floor. </p><p>“I’m happy you all had fun.” Minchan trailed off. All the members could tell he was sad about missing out and having to stay home all alone until the weekend when he was scheduled to go back home to visit his parents for a month. </p><p>“Well it wasn’t all fun, Minhyuk and Eunhyuk liked to pick on Dongheon. Our oldest member now knows what it’s like to be the youngest of the group.” Yeonho cooed and patted Dongheon’s head. </p><p>Annoyed, Dongheon pushed the hand away and went to grab his phone out of his bag to order everyone food. “Is everyone good with Jajangmyeon and coke?” he asked the boys. </p><p>They all nodded and Kangmin made sure to ask Dongheon to order some juice while he was at it. </p><p>“Aren’t there similar kpop song guessing games on Youtube? Why don’t we play a little round of our own?” Yongseung pipped up as they sat around waiting for the food to show up. </p><p>Kangmin shot up and ran over to get the remote before making his way back to his spot in the middle of the couch crammed between Dongheon and Minchan. </p><p>“I like to play these all the time. One kpop guessing game coming right up!” He sang. </p><p>For the rest of the night, all seven boys excitedly shouted at the TV while stuffing their faces with noodles. Whenever someone would yell the wrong song title, they would go around and get a chance to flick the loser on the forehead. Hoyoung’s forehead was pretty pink by the end of the night. </p><p>Amongst all the chaos, Minchan never once got a forehead flicked. He was the best at this game after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kangmin the Little Witch and his new friend. Ft Cat Gyehyeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kangmin meets a friendly Yeonho while working in his garden.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of a winding forest path, there was a clearing that sat a small cottage. Covered in vines and wildflowers, hid a small boy who lived there all by himself. The neighboring village had forced the boy out of town once they found out he possessed magical abilities. </p><p>Labeled as ‘witch’, Kangmin didn’t mind being all alone. He had a cat named Gyehyeon that kept him company and he was plenty busy taking care of his garden to feed himself. </p><p>His days usually consisted of a little farming, cooking, potion making (to sell back to the village that exiled him), and singing. Kangmin loved singing. </p><p>One early morning while out in his garden picking carrots, he was singing his favorite song when a young boy stumbled out of the forest and into his clearing. Startled, Kangmin ducked behind a bush, however he was already seen. </p><p>“Oh no don't hide. I wanted to compliment you on your singing. I didn’t know that anyone lived this far out from the village.” The boy stumbled over his words as he approached the bush.</p><p>Refusing to acknowledge that someone had found him, Kangmin stubbornly stayed behind the bush.  How dare someone come to his clearing without being invited. </p><p>“Is your mom here? You look young.” the other boy said, stepping closer to the little witch’s hiding place. “I really like your garden. It’s so big!” The boy started to walk around the garden and towards the cottage. </p><p>Warming up a little, Kangmin slowly stood up and faced the other boy. “I live here all alone and I am doing a great job at it also. Now leave so I can keep living alone in peace.” He huffed. </p><p>Before his sentence was out, the other boy was already opening the front door to the home. </p><p>“WHa! What are you doing? You can’t jus-” Kangmin sprung up and chanced the other boy into his home. “WOW! That's a big pot! Do you make soup in that?” The boy pointed to the cauldron by the fire. </p><p>“No. And You shouldn’t just barge in like this. I don’t even know who you are.” The witch sighed frustrated. </p><p>“Yeonho” the boy said and kept walking around the main room to the small cottage. </p><p>“What?” Kangmin followed behind, trailed by a curious Gyehyeon. </p><p>“My name is Yeonho. Now you know who I am. What’s your name?” the boy smiled and turned around to hold out his hand. </p><p>Kangmin froze, starting that Yeonho’s hand that was reached out. No one has asked Kangmin for his name in a long time. </p><p>“Silly, this is where you take my hand and tell me your name.” Yeonho laughed, reached down and grabbed the witch's smaller hand. </p><p>“Umm, my name is Kangmin.” almost inaudible, the smaller boy’s cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as he refused to make eye contact with Yeonho in front of him. </p><p>“Hi Kangmin, I hope that we can be best friends so you don't have to be lonely all the time” the boy sang as he skipped back to looking around at the house. </p><p>Kangmin could only sit there, confused as to what just happened. Gyehyeon rubbing his head around the boy’s ankles. Hugging himself slightly, the word rang in his ears. A friend. That sounds so nice to Kangmin. He had a friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Minchan has a death wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minchan finds handcuffs in the Jellyfish building. Chaos ensues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minchan was currently in possession of a set of baby pink handcuffs. He had found them in the company building while searching for the paper fan he used during their Fantasy dance cover, tucked away in a box labeled ‘Chained Up: VIXX’. </p><p>Confused as to why these were buried under the black leather collars and golden chains that appeared in his sunbae’s music video, he had pulled it out for further inspection. It reminded him of something someone would find in a BDSM shop in Myeongdong. They weren't the typical furry ones he would usually see in the storefronts when he walked by, they were thick, metal cuffs that were coated in pink silicone on the part that went around the wrists. Clearly high quality. </p><p>Looking around, with the amount of dust that covered the box, someone wasn’t going to notice if he took them back to the dorms or not, so he slipped them inside his backpack full of dance practice clothing and left the closet. He was going to have a little fun with them. </p><p>Returning back to the dorm, he looked around to find his first victim. Right as he rounded the corner to his room, Gyehyeon just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Giggling to himself, he took the handcuffs out of his bag and snuck up on the boy watching a kdrama on his laptop. </p><p>Attaching one side to himself, he took the other and flug it shut around Gyehyeon’s right wrist. With a click, the handcuffs locked shut. </p><p>“What are you doing?!?” Gyehyeon jumped up for his seat, clearly startled by the sudden attack. Minchan was laughing so hard he could barely stay standing. </p><p>“Where did you even get these? Please tell me that you didn’t go into one of those shops in Myeongdong. What if Dispatch saw you? What would our fans think?” </p><p>“Don’t worry so much Gye, I just happened to find them in the company building, no one saw me with them.” </p><p>Relaxing a little, Gyehyeon sighed and gestured towards their connected wrists.”Ok haha funny. You got me! Now can you unlock me so I can go back to watching my drama?” </p><p>Nodding, Minchan reached down to unlock it but suddenly froze. Panicking, he looked up at Gyehyeon with wide eyes. </p><p>“....” </p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Gyehyeon snapped. </p><p>“Ummmm you aren’t going to like this…” Minchan nervously laughed. <br/>---------------------------------</p><p>Hoyoung had been headed home after picking up takeout for the boys when Dongheon messaged him about a group emergency meeting. With no context or any further details about what this meeting was going to be, he started to get anxious. </p><p>By the time he made it to the dorms, he ran up the five flights of stairs to their front door, too nervous to wait for the elevator that usually took forever. </p><p>Barging in, he looked around at all the members sitting in various states in the living room. He was the last one to get to the dorms. </p><p>Bringing in the food he set it on the coffee table and looked towards Dongheon. </p><p>“What's the emergency? I rushed straight here.” He gasped for air. </p><p>The room went silent and all eyes turned towards Minchan and Gyehyeon who sat smashed next to each other on the couch. Slowly the two raised their connected arms revealing a set of pink handcuffs securely locked around both of their thin wrists. </p><p>Gyehyeon looked like he was going to murder Minchan. </p><p>Hoyoung couldn’t help but burst out laughing at this unexpected situation. “I thought someone broke a limb or something. Why did you make such a big deal out of this?” </p><p>Only serious faces stared back at him. “What?” he started to get nervous. </p><p>“They can’t get them off. Minchan wasn't smart enough to make sure he had keys to them. We tried everything. Picking the lock, breaking them off, I even went to the company building and tried to search for a set of keys, however there was nothing.” Dongheon explained. </p><p>“Did you tell our manager?” Hoyoung asked, suddenly not sure what to do with this situation. </p><p>“Yea but it's technically his break for the holidays so he is in Busan visiting family. The earliest he can get here is in four days.” Kangmin pouted. This was turning out to be a bigger problem than all of them had expected.</p><p>“Well, these types of things typically are mass produced with the same kind of key. Maybe if we go to a shop and buy the same set of handcuffs, we can use that key to unlock these?” Hoyoung tried to reason. All the boys nodded but no one volunteered to be the poor soul that had to actually enter the shops in search of a set of specific handcuffs. </p><p>After a few rounds of rock, paper, scissors (Excluding Kangmin because he was too young to go to a shop like that), it was decided that Yeonho and Yongseung were the two who had to go find them. <br/>-------------------------------<br/>Leaving the dorms, Yongseung was not pleased. He kept thinking of everything that could go wrong. What if someone saw them entering a shop? This could kill their reputation. </p><p>While deep in his thoughts, Yeonho skipped along side him rambling about how dumb Minchan was for getting them in this situation, but how funny it was going to be in a few months when they thought back about this whole mess. </p><p>Suddenly Yeonho stopped and bowed to someone walking by. Taken out of his thoughts by Yeonho’s sudden silence, he also stopped and looked left at the figure coming out of the cafe they were walking by. </p><p>“Oh! Hello Wonshik.” Yongseung greeted the older labelmate. He was confused as to how they managed to run into the busiest member of VIXX at 8pm on a tuesday night. </p><p>“What are you guys up to? It’s kind of a late time to be going out when you have practice tomorrow at 6am.” Wonshik playfully scolded the younger boys. </p><p>“Ummm well…” Yeonho explained the whole situation to the older boy in hopes that their senior could help them out of this awkward situation. After a painfully long silence, Wonshik bursted out laughing. </p><p>“Ah. That’s a problem you are going to have to bring up with Taekwoon. I have a feeling that those are his. Let’s facetime him right now. Is your dorm far from here?” The older followed the two very confused Yeonho and Yongseung back to the dorms. <br/>------------------------------</p><p>“Wonshik ah~” a happy Taekwoon answered the facetime call. Before Wonshik said anything, he panned the camera towards Minchan and Gyehyeon attached at the wrist. </p><p>“Look what our little hoobaes found in the storage closet. Look familiar?” A deep blush settled over Taek’s cheeks. Silence once again hung over the tense feeling in the room. <br/> Finally a very quiet reply was heard over the speaker. “I will bring the key” and the facetime disconnected with a beep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It was at fifth glance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short fic of Dongheon falling in love with his new neighbor <br/>Dongheon/Hoyoung</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongheon had first noticed the boy early thursday morning, struggling to lift the moving boxes that were delivered to the hallway in front of his apartment. Being late for class, Dongheon could only offer a kind smile and a quick “Morning!” to his new neighbor. </p><p>He was shorter than Dongheon, with a mop of bleach blonde hair. When he smiled and waved back, the boy had two prominent dimples that settled in the middle of his round cheeks. He looked cute. </p><p>---</p><p>The second time Dongheon ran into the new neighbor, he was taking the trash out Saturday morning when the blonde boy walked about on the elevator onto their floor. </p><p>“Oh hello.” the boy got startled after noticing Dongheon waiting for the elevator. As they switched places Hoyoung seemed to notice who he had just run into. “Wait! I think you are my neighbor. My Name is Hoyoung.” He smiled. </p><p>As the doors started to shut, Dongheon yelled out his name and a promise to meet again later. </p><p>---</p><p>The third time, Hoyoung was knocking on his front door at 8pm on Saturday. Surprised, Dongheon looked down at what he was wearing, a little embarrassed by his state, he tried to fix his hair, however he didn’t have enough time to change out of his mismatched, bunny pj bottoms and oversized Everland tee. </p><p>“Oh ah hi, sorry for my appearance. I wasn’t expecting anyone.” Dongheon mumbled as he tried to hide behind the door. </p><p>“I’m sorry to come unannounced. I just made cookies and I thought it would be nice to bring some over.” Hoyoung smiled, lifting up the tray of goods. They were snickerdoodles. Dongheon’s favorite. </p><p>“It’s not a problem, especially considering you brought food. How did you know that cookies were the way to my heart?” Dongheon laughed. Pulling the door opened all the way, he guestered for Hoyoung to enter.</p><p>“If you have time, why not come in and chat? I have drinks in the fridge.” Dongheon wanted to spend more time with the boy. </p><p>---</p><p>The fourth time they met, Dongheon had heard a huge crash coming from the apartment over and ran over to make sure everyone was ok. A stressed Hoyoung had opened the door revealing an ikea shelf in pieces on the floor. </p><p>Dongheon had offered to help the boy and they ended up unpacking the rest of Hoyoung’s things late into the Sunday night. They talked about their childhood and their interests. Dongheon had lost track of time as the blonde boy rambled on and on. Dongheon was whipped. </p><p>---</p><p>The fifth time, Hoyoung had asked him out on a date. Dongheon had been so nervous. He spent three hours getting ready and accidentally showed up at Hoyoung’s door about twenty minutes early. </p><p>Amused, Hoyoung revealed that he too was ready about ten minutes before Dongheon had shown up. </p><p>They went to a park and ended the night at a fancy restaurant that charged way too much for way too little food. Afterwards they both decided that a stop by McDonalds on the way home was a necessity because they were both hungry after the restaurant. </p><p>While laughing over large sized milkshakes and imitating the snooty rich people they saw during dinner that day, Dongheon had realized something, he was in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoyoung experiences his first snow in Seoul and the boys want to celebrate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first year Hoyoung lived in Korea as a trainee. The weather had been getting colder as the year progressed towards winter and he didn’t know how to handle the freezing temperatures like the other boys were so used to. </p>
<p>“It's so cold. Can we stop by a cafe on the way home? I want to get hot coco.” he complained to the others as they packed their bags after practice. He had already bundled himself up in the giant puffy jacket that he bought the second the temperature had dropped below 12 degrees celsius. </p>
<p>“But the others wanted ice cream.” Minchan interjected as a bouncy Kangmin came up behind the taller boy nodding. </p>
<p>“Yea! I wanted to get strawberry ice cream. Strawberries are best this time of year!” the youngest pouted. </p>
<p>“You guys are crazy. Ice cream in these temperatures? You are just asking to get sick” Hoyoung couldn't believe his ears. Who would want cold food when ice was starting to form on the sidewalks. </p>
<p>“Don’t you know that the best way to fight off the cold is to eat cold food?” Dongheon came up to the group of boys and put his arm around Hoyoung’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“But we can swing by a cafe if you want, Hoyoung. I think there is one next to the Baskin-Robbins near our dorm.” As the oldest, Dongheon was already the unofficial leader of the group. He was good at making sure that everyone was happy. </p>
<p>When the rest of the boys finished changing and all of them had bundled up for the cold walk home they headed out. Hoyoung thought they all looked like penguins in their padding especially when they walked down the street in a line behind Dongheon. </p>
<p>Leaving the company building, they made their way past the park behind the building and down a few blocks to the Tour Le Jours to get the hot cocoa that Hoyoung so dearly needed. </p>
<p>During the five minute walk, all the boy’s ears and noses were various shades of pink, the warmth inside the cafe was welcomed. </p>
<p>Once Hoyoung had acquired his drink, they went to step out into the cold when the first snow flake started to fall. Hoyoung gasped.</p>
<p>“Oh my goodness! Guys! It's snowing. Look at the snow!” He excitedly pushed past the rest to run outside and experience it. </p>
<p>“Yea look at that. The first snow of the year.” Gyeheon smiled and followed a very excited Hoyoung outside. </p>
<p>“This is amazing! Wow, it's so pretty!” Hoyoung was awestruck.</p>
<p>“I guess it's amazing. But you seem way too excited.” Yongseung laughed and looked at his hyung running around in the few flakes that were falling. </p>
<p>Hoyoung had been too busy staring at the white snow to hear Yongseung’s comment. </p>
<p>“Wait guys.” Yeonho gasped suddenly. “I think I know why Hoyoung is so excited.” He smiled and turned toward everyone. “It's his first snow.” </p>
<p>“It’s everyone’s first snow though…” Kangmin looked confused. </p>
<p>“I think he means that it's his first snow ever, in his entire life.” Minchan corrected. Kangmin looked very confused. How could this be the very first time his hyung has ever seen snow? It snows every year. </p>
<p>“Yea New Zealand is warmer. It doesn't snow there” Yongseung interjected. Shocked, Kangmin turned towards his hyung. </p>
<p>“What! That's so sad. Snow is the best!” He pouted. </p>
<p>“We should throw a party for Hoyoung’s first snow!” Dongheon shouted. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“I will get an ice cream cake! Yeonho, Yongseung, decorate the house. Kangmin and Dongheon, distract Hoyoung. Build a snowman or something. Gyehyeon, you are on food duty.” Minchan quickly organized the group in preparation for the mini party they were about to throw. </p>
<p>They all nodded and split up. </p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>Yeonho and Yongseung showed up at the empty dorms before everyone else. They had stopped by the Daiso to pick up some small decorations to use for the party. </p>
<p>Yeonho insisted on getting Frozen party hats and a tablecloth. Something that Yongseung was not completely excited about because that meant he would be expected to wear one. </p>
<p>They made sure to get white construction paper so they could cut out snowflakes and hang them from the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Look! This one is way better than my first attempt! It actually looks like a snowflake!” Yeonho smiled, lifting up the white paper filled with holes. <br/>“Good job! Only like twenty more to go” Yeongseung looked nervously at the clock on the wall. They were going to need to hurry up if they wanted to finish on time. </p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>Gyehyeon wandered around the block trying to decide on what food they should eat tonight. </p>
<p>Normally they had to be careful what they ate because most of them were on diets, however he made sure to check with everyone, and they all agreed tonight was going to be the perfect excuse to cheat. </p>
<p>He hmmed as he walked along. They had BBQ restaurants, tteokbokki restaurants, pizza. Nothing was sounding good. </p>
<p>Just as he was about to turn back around and go to the pizza place, he spotted a chicken place. </p>
<p>Perfect! Everyone loves chicken. He thought. </p>
<p>By the time the food was ready, he headed back home quickly, not wanting to be the last one to show up. Opening the door, he walked in on Yongseung and Yeonho struggling to make paper snowflakes. </p>
<p>“What's going on? It looks like a paper shredder blew up in here.” He gasped. </p>
<p>“Ummm we need help.” Yongseung looked up at the older boy pleading for him to help them out. </p>
<p>“Ok we need to hurry so watch carefully and follow the steps I do.” He set the food down and quickly joined them amongst the piles of paper.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>Minchan knew exactly what ice cream cake he wanted to get from Baskin-Robbins. It had been there for the past week and a half and every time he went, he wanted to buy it so badly. </p>
<p>Speed walking into the shop, he bee-lined it to the frozen cake display only to be faced with a gaping hole where the cake used to be. </p>
<p>He quickly searched the whole freezer before running up to the counter. </p>
<p>“Where did the pretty Frozen cake with olaf go? It was right here the other day!” he quickly asked. </p>
<p>“Oh I think that cake was sold yesterday. I’m sorry. We have many more options if you want to pick one of those. Or I can call other store locations nearby and see if they have any Frozen themed cakes.” the girl behind the counter explained. </p>
<p>“Can you call around please? If there aren’t any in a ten minute walk from here then I will pick out a different one” He sighed. </p>
<p>The girl nodded and started to call around. While waiting, Minchan looked through the flavors they had that day and ended up getting a mini scoop in a cone for himself. </p>
<p>After the girl hung up, he turned to Minchan who was munching away at his cone. </p>
<p>“The store four blocks down has a cake! They are holding it for you right now if you hurry.”</p>
<p>After hearing that, Minchan spirited out the door. He didn’t have much time now.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>“Hyung, have you made a snowman before!” Kangmin walked up to ask Hoyoung while the rest snuck away. </p>
<p>“Nope. But I don't think there is enough snow on the ground for that.” Hoyoung looked around and the small dusting of white on the ground. </p>
<p>“We can make seven mini snowmen! Come on it will be fun!” he tried to convince the older one. </p>
<p>“Ok!” he cheered. </p>
<p>Dongheon watched as the two started to make very small snowmen, taking pictures to send to the rest of the boys to update them on how much time they had to get the party ready. </p>
<p>They spent about twenty-five minutes running around and taking pictures before Hoyoung was freezing. </p>
<p>“Hey, we should head back. I can't feel my ears.” he looked up “Wait, where did everyone go? Weren't they just going to get ice cream?” Hoyoung looked around confused. </p>
<p>“They got cold so I told them to go home. We should too” He smiled </p>
<p>“I told you that ice cream and snow together just doesn't make sense.” he shook his head and called Kangmin to follow them. </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>As they walked up to the front of the dorms, Minchan came flying around the corner with a box in hand. When he spotted the others, he froze in his spot then quickly tried to run back to where he wasn't visible; however it was too late. </p>
<p>“Minchan, what are you doing? What did you go out to buy?” Hoyoung questioned the boy who looked panicked and stared at Dongheon for help. </p>
<p>“Ah Minchan! You got the cake? Perfect! Hoyoung I can’t believe that you forgot that it’s our manager’s birthday tomorrow… We are going to surprise him with it.” He nervously laughed. </p>
<p>“That doesn't even make sense. Why would we get the cake today instead of tomorrow then…” Kangmin blurted out. </p>
<p>Dongheon shot him a ‘shut up’ facial expression and then turned to Hoyoung to awkwardly laugh it off. </p>
<p>“Because the store doesn’t open until 10am silly. We are going to give it to him before then.” Minchan nodded quickly, going along with the lie. </p>
<p>“Alright let's all go inside now. It's getting a little too cold for us to be hanging out here like this.” The oldest rushed them inside and into the elevator that led to their floor. </p>
<p>By the time the elevator came to a stop, Kangmin was bailing out and running to the front door. He was so excited for the last minute party they decided to throw that he forgot that it was meant for Hoyoung and not him. </p>
<p>The four walked quickly to the dorm and Kangmin tugged the door open revealing the three boys beat them home on the floor surrounded by bits of white paper. </p>
<p>“Ummm surprise?” Yeonho was the first to speak. </p>
<p>“I gave you guys one job! Decorate the dorm. What happened? It looks like a paper shredder exploded in here” Dongheon sighed. </p>
<p>“Hey that's what I said!” Gyehyeon stood up to examine the mess they made.</p>
<p>“Wait so that cake is actually for us then right? Not our manager?” Kangmin looked around. </p>
<p>“Kangmin are you kidding me?” Minchan face palmed. </p>
<p>“You guys threw me a surprise party? For what?” Hoyoung finally asked, very confused about the situation in front of him.  </p>
<p>“Happy first snow!” Yongseung cheered as he rounded the table and placed a Frozen party hat on Hoyoung’s head. </p>
<p>“I got us chicken! Let’s eat!” Gyehyeon announced. All the boys gather around the table with paper shreds everywhere on the floor. A couple made jokes about it looking like it snowed inside. </p>
<p>As the chicken was about gone they started chatting again. Suddenly Kangmin jumped up and turned to Dongheon. </p>
<p>“Wait so the cake is ours right? Because I want some…” he announced. The rest of the group collectively face palmed, Yeonho grabbing a fist full of the paper shreds and threw it at the boy. </p>
<p>A full blown paper fight started and by the time it was over, they were a laughing mess on the floor. </p>
<p>“Thanks for the party guys.” Hoyoung smiled as he made a ‘snow’ angel in the living room. </p>
<p>“I didn’t start the fight, does that mean I have to help clean it up” Dongheon finally spoke up. However before anyone answered, he was getting showered in paper again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lets all ignore the fact that Hoyoung might have grown up in Korea... Also lets assume that it doesn't snow in New Zealand... I honestly don't know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>